My hero is you!
by ILoveChocoCake
Summary: Arthur visita a sus antiguos compañeros… no exactamente eso. ¿Por qué todos actúan extraño? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? Quiere averiguar y se involucra, quizás demasiado, o quizás lo estuvo de un principio. ¿Quién sabe?. Usuk. AU. All human. Primer Fic. Categoría T por futura violencia y posible lemon.


My Hero is you!

**Pareja (s):** UsUk o Joker… Mención de Gerita, Spamano, etc.

**Categoría:** Tragedia, angst, romance. AU (all human).

**Resumen:** Arthur, luego de pasar años sin ver a sus ex-compañeros, vuelve a hacerlo. Sus ex-amigos, Iván y Yao, comienzan a actuar extraño. Arthur intenta averiguar lo que sucede, pero nadie quiere hablar sobre aquello. Comienza a involucrarse, o quizás ya lo estaba. La curiosidad causó daño y solo habrá una persona que podrá evitarlo, quizás. Pareja en portada. *Posible lemon por voto popular*.

**Resumen(corta):**Arthur visita a sus antiguos compañeros… no exactamente eso. ¿Por qué todos actúan extraño? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? Quiere averiguar y se involucra, quizás demasiado, o quizás lo estuvo de un principio. ¿Quién sabe? AU. All human. Primer Fic.

**Advertencias:** Al parecer… Oh, ninguna. Es un shonen ai… quizás. Mención de Francis. La inmadurez y madurez de Alfred… Creo que algo salido del personaje, a veces. *no nos maten*

**Disclaimer:** Los awesomes personajes, pertenecen al genio Hidekaz Himaruya.*su disclaimer no vale en mi mente, conste, le avisé.*

Esta historia es totalmente propiedad del subconsciente de Midori-sama.

Y la awesome Kana-chan… Bueno, ella/yo hace/hago algo.

*Kana-chan: Escritura, corrección y algo por el estilo*

Sin nada más que decir, aquí va el cap…

Prólogo:

Su respiración estaba agitada, sus dedos no podían quedarse en una posición fija. Su nerviosismo no lo dejaba si quiera poder pararse tranquilamente. El chico estaba sobre una caja cerca del mar, vestía un polerón negro a rayas, desabrochado, sobre una polera que decía "_I Love England_", llevaba al igual unos jeans comunes y unas zapatillas negras. Bueno, esto en sí no importaba mucho que digamos, más importante en ese momento era: ¿A qué se debía su nerviosismo? La respuesta era sus ex-compañeros lo habían invitado a su paseo de graduación.

¿Por qué ex compañeros?...

Hace dos años y medio, si es que su mente no le fallaba, estaba en un curso _algo _extraño. La mayoría lo trataba mal, aunque no hiciera nada, todo porque era un superdotado, un genio, un chico brillante. En aquel tiempo, tenía dos mejores amigos, llamados Iván y Yao. Uno era medio sádico y el otro siempre trataba de golpear cosas y amaba las cosas adorables, pero fuera de eso, era muy amable, aunque algo gritón.

Como se pueden imaginar, no le iba mucho ese grupito, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que sus otros compañeros lo odiaban, o al menos eso creía este, pero lo que realidad pasaba ahí, era que le tenían celos o tenían miedo, pero no de él, sino de sus amigos, que intentaban aislarlo aún más. Como si ya siendo alguien con cerebro no fuera poco. También habían personas que lo trataban bien, pero se sentían atemorizados por que sus mejores amigos o el resto les golpeara por tratar de acercársele.

Este chico se llamaba Arthur Kirkland y sufría por su soledad_… O casi soledad_. Siendo sincero, había poquísimas personas con las que el inglés hablara en realidad. Solo una a la cual en realidad el chico quería… hasta más que un amigo… pero el muy idiota nunca se dio cuenta, aunque quizás todo era mejor así, sin que él lo supiera. No quería que un chico tan bueno como él le desechara todos sus sentimientos en la cara. Y aparte de eso, le tratara de lo peor, solo por sentir algo así.

El chico era el típico chico popular: practicaba fútbol americano, tenía una perfecta dentadura, era rubio, de ojos azules con una personalidad poco conservadora, que hasta llegaba a aburrir. No era digno de compararse con él, Arthur Kirkland, un chico rubio, ojiverde, con unas grandes cejas, con una personalidad de los mil demonios. Era un estúpido ¿verdad?, porque así se sentía, como un imbécil… Mientras hay cientos de personas mucho más lindas que Arthur, escogiéndolo por sobre todos. Imposible, ¿no?

Saben de qué chico estaba hablando en un principio, ¿cierto?...Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Es un hermoso nombre, al igual que él.

Siguiendo con la historia, un día le dieron una beca para una universidad, adelantándolo dos cursos. Según ellos, era debido a un examen que le habían hecho hace poco. Arthur ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cuando lo hicieron, pero le dio igual, ya que era tan fácil como los demás. Esa razón le bastó y sobró. Aceptó e hizo su equipaje. En menos de una semana se fue a la universidad, esta estaba en Inglaterra, su lugar de nacimiento.

En el momento de la despedida, él no fue capaz de despedirse de su querido Alfred. No quería llorar, ni menos decirle sus sentimientos. El pensaba que estaba todo mejor de esa manera, nunca cambiaría de opinión, incluso aún ahora piensa que hizo lo mejor.

Llegó a su país natal y fácilmente se instaló en su nuevo departamento, cerca de su universidad. Se sentía bien al estar de nuevo en su tierra. Allí se le presentaba una nueva dificultad, un desafío. Allí tuvo un amigo, también. Bueno, quizás amigo no era la palabra más indicada para describir lo que era. Era más bien… su "_pervertido personal_"… Su eneamigo. Su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy y era mayor por cerca de 2 años, pero estaba en el mismo grado que él.

Se conocieron en la sala de clases, el profesor estaba inspiradamente hablando, y Arthur estaba prestándole atención. Alguien le había tocado el hombro. Arthur frunció el ceño. Odiaba, y odia, que lo interrumpan en clase.

-Hey, ¿este puesto está ocupado?- dijo un chico de melena rubia, ojos azules con una barba casi indivisible, mientras señalaba el asiento de su lado.

-Eh… No, creo que no.-dijo con seriedad e indiferencia el inglés. Aunque creo que todos reaccionarían así, ya que el hombre se veía como un perfecto acosador. Ignoró a _eso _y siguió prestando atención a la clase. Al rato, sintió un dedo picándole la espalda, exigiendo atención.

-¿Qué quieres, _git_?- dijo el menor frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo.

-Francis, ¿tú?- Dijo, el ahora reconocido como Francis, con un claro acento francés.

-Ugh, que molestia…-dijo en un murmullo, el cual el mayor no logró escuchar.- Mi nombre es Arthur- Dijo en un mismo tono, aburrido. Decidió seguir con la conversación porque, de todos modos, la clase le aburría muchísimo.- Yo soy de esta hermosa tierra, Inglaterra.- Suspiró. El realmente amaba su tierra.- ¿y tú? Se nota que no eres de por estos lugares…

-_Oui_, Yo vengo del país del _amour_, Francia-

-Psk, odio Francia, _frog._

-¡¿Cómo puedes odiar al país del _amour_?- dijo el francés alzando la voz.- ¿Por qué rana? Soy hermoso y sexy, ¡No como una rana! Tú parecieras que tuvieras orugas en vez de cejas.

-¡Cómo te atreves, _Bloody hell_! ¡Me las vas a pagar...!- Y así, continuó una pelea sin sentido, hasta que el profesor fue capaz de hacerlos callar, para proceder con la clase. Estos semi-amigos, eneamigos, o como lo quieran llamar, no sabían que pesar de pelear todo el día llegarían a ser grandes amigos, así por dos años.

Y un día, de la nada, recibió una llamada de su ex-compañero Toris, diciendo que querían que fuera a su viaje.

…

Y allí se encontraba, sentado sobre unas cajas, que dios sabe que cosas tiene dentro, esperando a que alguien de sus compañeros llegue. Se entretuvo con sus dedos alrededor de 10 minutos jugando con sus manos, cuando de pronto alguien llegó. Al parecer este no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba Arthur allí. Era un chico rubio y de ojos violeta, vestía una polera y un polerón gris y unos jeans oscuros, al igual que las zapatillas. Si mal no recuerda Arthur, era más o menos tímido, era de la parte de las personas que querían ser su amigo pero nunca pudo por miedo, dejando eso de lado era una muy buena persona.

-¡Tino!- dijo Kirkland saliendo de su, al parecer, escondite. Tino dio un pequeño salto para después darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

-A-Arthur… Realmente viniste…- Esbozó una sonrisa, diminuta, casi indivisible, pero que Arthur si logró ver. No pensaba que este le podría sonreír. _Wow, así que ahora si me pueden tratar bien_… Sin que Arthur lo esperara, Tino se acercó de a poco, hasta llegar a darle un abrazo. Primero fue con un poco de miedo, pero después le dio un gran abrazo fraternal. Tino era en realidad muy amable con todos, incluso con los que a veces no les devolvían con el mismo trato. Era como la _madre_ de todos, por decirlo así.

- Tino, así que aún te acuerdas de mí…- Ahora que lo pensaba, con Tino no había hablado mucho, tan solo recuerda haber intercambiado unas cuantas frases con este, pero se nota que este claramente lo recordaba y más aún, que lo quería y, al parecer, lo había extrañado. Bueno, creo que dos años no bastan para olvidar a alguien, ¿no? Aunque no hables mucho con él…

- ¿Como no voy a acordarme de ti? Aunque no hablo, es decir, no hablé.- dijo bajando su volumen de voz.- Siempre te admiré, eras y eres tan inteligente que no me fue una sorpresa de que te ganarás esa beca. Ojalá pudiera haberte felicitado esa vez, pero tu sabes…- Dijo pausadamente para luego dejar de hablar.-N-no creo que en realidad hubiera podido…

El ambiente se tensó y un silencio envolvió a ambos. Por unos momentos, que para ambos se hicieron eternos, nadie habló solo se escuchaba un leve viento, que más bien sonaba como un slbido… Alguien tenía que hablar y al final este fue Arthur.

-B-bueno… Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Arthur intentando llenar el vacio que se formó.- Emm… Y, ¿qué ah pasado en estos años? ¿Qué ah sido de tu vida?...

-Bueno, en nuestra clase no hubo mucho cambio que digamos, todos siguieron siendo igual de bruscos e inmaduros como eran… En fin, algunos comenzaron a salir… Como…- Tino miró al cielo intentando pensar.- ¿Recuerdas a Elizabetha? ¿La que se juntaba con Kiku y leían mangas…?- Arthur asintió, Elizabetha siempre intentaba hablar con él sobre algo llamado yaoi, cosa que no entendía y Kiku a veces intentaba acercarse a él, pero su hermano Yao no lo dejaba…- Ella sale con Roderich, un chico una clase mayor, quiere estudiar algo sobre música o algo así…

-Wow, ¿así que ya no está tan metida en _eso_ que veía?- Preguntó curioso Arthur mientras se reía levemente.

-Yo no diría eso… En realidad, solo lo dejó un poco los primeros meses, pero luego volvió a como era antes, incluso logró amarlo un poco más…- Un escalofríos recorrió al espalda de Arthur. Si antes era tan fanática… No quería imaginársela ahora mismo.

- Emm… Y…- Arthur intentó hablar de otro tema, pero en vez de eso preguntó algo que no imaginaba que preguntaría…-Y-y Alfred… ¿tiene novia ya?- Sus mejillas se encendieron al momento que pronunció su nombre. Su cara tomó un salvaje tono carmesí, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el finlandés.

-Hm… Si mal no recuerdo… Creo, que no.- Arthur levantó la mirada, que ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba en el suelo…

-¿D-de verdad, Tino?- Algo se emoción se notó en su voz, no se esforzó en si quiera fingirla.

-Bueno, siendo Alfred, el no se concentra en nada que no sea el fútbol americ- Y así, de la nada, apareció un chico algo alto, rubio, ojiazul, frío… muy frío, que llevaba una sudadera azul con un estampado negro, unos pantalones azul marino y zapatillas blancas. Si mal no recuerda, era un chico sueco que nunca hablaba. En fin, este se acercó y abrazó al finlandés por la espalda, lo alejándolo de Arthur, dejando en claro que no quería a nadie cerca de _su _Tino.

- Al'jat' d' mi esp's'.- dijo bajamente pero a la vez autoritario Berwald, si mal no recordaba era amigo de Tino, pero al parecer era algo más.

-¿Esposa?- Preguntó Arthur confundido. Hasta donde sabía Tino no estaba casado y menos era mujer.

-¡B-Berwald!- Dijo Tino sonrojándose.- No soy su esposa, Arthur. Su-san se acostumbró a llamarme así desde que salimos…- Tino bajó su cabeza, _muriéndose _de vergüenza. Si, ahí mismo. Miró a Berwald.- No soy tu esposa, soy tu novio…

- ¿Saliendo? ¡Tino! ¿Cómo no me dijiste un detalle tan importante? Me contaste antes de Elizabetha antes que de ti!

-Eh… Tin'… -Dijo con ¿cariño? el Sueco.- Es qu' yo… T' amo…- Y así el sueco se sonrojó. Arthur no creía lo que veía. El frío sueco se sonrojó.

- Y-yo también, pero no me llames e-esposa…

- Per' si er's m' espos'.- Dijo con firmeza Berwald.

-No tiene caso… Emm Pero al menos, ¿podrías soltarme un momento? Necesito respirar…- el sueco lo soltó para luego que el finlandés se diera media vuelta y, no sin antes respirar correctamente, y besara tiernamente allí mismo a Berwald. Arthur sintió que no debería estar allí. Se alejó un poco para sentarse en otra caja más allá. "_Mejor será dejarles un poco de privacidad… "_

Y sin que lo notara, alguien tomó su hombro, haciendo que Arthur saltara del susto. Gritó _masculinamente. _Y eso que Arthur no se asustaba fácilmente, conste, solo que esto lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que pensaba estar un tiempo a solas. Se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio, en el cual sobresalía un rulo dándole su característica, ojos violetas, que vestía una sudadera roja con estampados de hojas de maple, jeans de un profundo azul y converse rojas. Y claro, no faltaba su oso polar, Kumajiro, Kumashijo, Kumajirou… o como se llame.

-¿A-Arthur?- Preguntó una dulce voz de acento norteamericano. Si reconocía esa voz, aunque la mayoría nunca lo hacía, como olvidar esa dulce y temerosa voz…

-¿Matthew?- Preguntó con emoción. Aunque con este tampoco logró hablar mucho en los años de clases que compartió con el, la mayoría no le veía, y para su suerte, tampoco Yao e Iván, así que nunca le detuvieron de hablar con este. En un corto tiempo se hicieron amigos. Bueno, antes de que Arthur se vaya.

-¿Aún recuerdas mi nombre?- Dijo con temblorosa voz el canadiense.

-¿Cómo no acordarme de ti, Mattie?- Dijo Arthur más feliz, si es que eso era posible, que lo anterior.

Y así charlaron un tiempo más. Comenzaron a llegar más personas, que al parecer no lograron ver a Matthew. El primero después de la llegada del canadiense fueron los hermanos italianos, Feliciano y Lovino. Luego, llegaron un danés junto a un noruego, llamados Densen y Lukas, acompañados por el hermano del último, Emil. También llegó Elizabetha con Kiku, ambos saludándolos amablemente, y allí comprendió que era el yaoi, **en profundidad**. También llegaron otros ex compañeros como Toris, Feliks, Antonio, Raivis, Eduard, Emma, Govert, entre otros. Pero con el tiempo notó algo extraño, no llegaba Alfred. Y en aquel momento se acordó de algo importante, Matthew era su hermano y llegó hace muchísimo. _"¿Acaso no vendría para su propio paseo de graduación?"_ Arthur se deprimió un poco, pero intentó mostrar una sonrisa igualmente, pero claramente esta no era sincera. Quería a Alfred ahí. Y como si dios lo hubiera escuchado, llegó.

-¡HaHaHa! ¡El Hero ya llegó para salvarlos!- Alfred siguió gritando cosas de salvar a todos y sin sentido. De pronto, a Arthur le comenzó a doler su cabeza. Al parecer, el autoproclamado hero no había dejado de gritarlo a los 7 vientos. Parecía enojado pero el sabía que estaba feliz. Su pecho aún se lo recordaba.

- ¡¿Puedes callarte por un momento, git?- Gritó Arthur, dándose vuelta, ya que antes estaba dándole la espalda. Y allí lo vio, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí, pero este no era nada leve, era un sonrojo en toda su intensidad. Alfred llevaba un polerón blanco y rojo, una polera blanca, jeans y zapatillas de igual color que el polerón y la polera. Seguía igual, no había cambiado en nada. Con su grito había interrumpido el monólogo del ojiazul pero al parecer este no le había importado en realidad.

- ¿Arthur?- Preguntó con emoción, se había olvidado de que él se había ido sin decir una palabra a Alfred. Su corazón se retorció un poco. _"Fue lo mejor, fue lo mejor…"._

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo o…?- Y no logró terminar esa frase, ya que Alfred se acercó y le dio un abrazo, provocando un aún más fuerte sonrojo en la cara del inglés.- ¿Q-qué ha-haces…?- dijo Arthur mirando a otro lado. _¿Qué qué hace? ¿Eso no era obvio?_

-Arthur, te extrañé… ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada…?- Dijo con una voz temblorosa, parecía que fuera a llorar.

-Este no es el momento para hablar de eso.- dijo con la voz firme que quien sabe de adonde pudo sacar, ya que ese tono carmesí aún estaba presente en su cara.

- Alf-

- Arthur, ¿Qué estás haciendo, da?- preguntó con una voz infantil. ¿Qué tenían todos ese día que no dejaban terminar las frases? Bueno, fuera de eso, Arthur comenzó a temblar. Sabía quien era. Iván. Su peor pesadilla. Alfred aún no se separaba, no quería hacerlo. Al apenas sentir el pequeño temblor proveniente de Arthur, reconoció quien era. Se separó y colocó a Arthur detrás de él. No quería verlo temblar, no le gustaba que Arthur tuviera miedo.

- Iván, ¿quién te crees para hablarle así a Arthur? Ha, después de todo, aún te atreves a tratarlo como si fuera de tu propiedad.- dijo secamente el del mechón anti gravedad. _"¿Q-qué? ¿Acaso...? ¡¿El sabía lo que pasó…?"_

-¿Qué crees? ¡Soy su amigo! ¿No es verdad, da?- dijo tétricamente Iván. Arthur no sabía que decir. Si decía que no, recibiría unos golpes que sabía que no soportaría. Y si decía que si, estaría condenándose a si mismo a estar con el durante todo el crucero. Así que, simplemente, se dedicó a decir varios "eh" mientras miraba de un lugar a otro.

- Oye, Arthur, no tengo todo el día, ¿da? Responde rápido, tú decides.- El silencio era sepulcral.

**Notas de autoras: **

**Kana-chan~** Esto… Ojalá que les haya gustado.

¿Qué dirá Arthur? ¿Iván dejará tranquilo a todos? ¿Qué es eso que tanto quieren ocultar? ¿Alfred hará algo contra Iván? ¿Serán capaces de no discutir Alfred e Iván?

Estas y otras preguntas estúpidas se verán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, aunque técnicamente es el primero…

Correcciones, su opinión… Cualquier cosa, si algo les molesta, muy Ooc, dejen un Review (si quieren, no les obligamos) ñe~ Amour~

**Midori-sama **

¡Presentándose! ¡Aquí Midori-sama!

Hola queridos lectores, esta historia fue inspirada en un sueño raro que tuve, y la historias subidas generalmente serán sueños mios lol

Espero que les guste, somos primerizas en esto, esperamos críticas constructivas y si quieren más Usuk, ¡solo pidan!

Usuk _all the way_!

Midori-sama se retira~


End file.
